Jasny cień
by Tina Silver
Summary: Kise postanawia wpaść na trening drużyny Seirin i odwiedzić Kuroko. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że żaden Kuroko nie dołączył do ich drużyny. Jak zareagują zawodnicy drużyny Seirin, gdy dowiedzą się, że do ich szkoły chodzi szósty zawodnik-widmo? Czy uda im się go namówić, by dołączył do drużyny? Jaki wpływ na jego decyzję miał Aomine i czy uda mu się pozbierać?
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Tina

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Beta:** Brak

**Uwagi:** _Lekkie AU, postaci mogą być niekanoniczne, choć starałam się, by takie nie były._

* * *

**Jasny cień**

Informacja o meczu z drużyną Seinrin nie wywołała zbyt wielkiego ożywienia wśród zawodników drużyny Kaijo. Nikt nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele po tej niedawno powstałej szkole. Jedynym wyraźnie zainteresowanym tą rozgrywką był Kise, który z entuzjazmem opowiadał o wyjątkowo utalentowanym koledze z dawnej drużyny. Niestety wydawało się, że nikt z zawodników nie rozumiał jego ekscytacji, dlatego też gdy tylko okazało się, że odwołano im dzisiaj kilka lekcji, Kise postanowił odwiedzić Kurokocchiego. Był ciekawy czy chłopak zdążył się już zaaklimatyzować w nowej szkole i, co ważniejsze, drużynie. Po tym jak Kuroko zachwycał się ich grą na ostatnich Mistrzostwach, Kise był naprawdę ciekawy czy faktycznie mają aż taki potencjał.

Wszedł na teren Liceum Seirin, rozglądając się ciekawie na boki. Szkoła, tak jak się spodziewał była raczej mała, za to było widać, że postawiono tu na nowoczesność. Westchnął. Mimo wszystko nadal nie rozumiał dlaczego Kurokocchi nie wybrał, którejś ze znanych szkół z dobrymi drużynami.

\- Zobacz jaki przystojny!

\- I wysoki, czyżby był…

\- Model?!

Uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc otaczające go szepty. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, zawsze kończyło się to tak samo. Idąc za strzałkami ruszył w stronę sali gimnastycznej, gdzie według harmonogramu miał się odbywać trening koszykówki. Już z oddali słyszał charakterystyczne odgłosy piłki uderzającej o parkiet, pisku butów i szelestu siatki. Przystanął w drzwiach, obserwując grających. Jego uwagę od razu zwrócił wysoki chłopak o bordowych włosach, który minął właśnie przeciwników i po wykonaniu szybkiego zwodu zakończył zagranie popisowym wsadem. Może jednak Kurokocchi miał rację, co do tej drużyny? Próbował wyłowić spośród grających drobną sylwetkę błękitnowłosego, ale zanim mu się to udało otoczyła go grupa rozentuzjazmowanych dziewcząt.

\- Spokojnie. – Posłał im olśniewający uśmiech. – Każda z was dostanie autograf... Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko zdjęciom, zwłaszcza z takimi uroczymi dziewczynami jak wy.

Odgarnął włosy z oczu, podpisując się na fotografii w jednym z magazynów modowych. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że drużyna zaprzestała treningu i zdezorientowana przypatrywała się całej sytuacji.

\- Em… przepraszam za to. – Potarł z zakłopotaniem kark i spojrzał na otaczające go fanki. – Dajcie mi z pięć minutek.

\- Gotowe! – oświadczył po chwili, składając ostatni podpis i zeskakując z podestu na którym siedział. – Przepraszam za zamieszanie, zawsze jakoś tak wychodzi…

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś?

\- Jestem…

\- Kise Ryota, jeden z Pokolenia Cudów – weszła mu w słowo Riko.

\- Widzę, że jesteście poinformowani – zaśmiał się. – Tak, to ja. Jak tylko usłyszałem, że mamy zagrać mecz towarzyski z Seirin postanowiłem odwiedzić Kurokocchiego. – Rozejrzał się po zebranych i zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Nie ma go dzisiaj?

\- Kogo? – zdziwili się wszyscy, zerkając po sobie niepewnie.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. – Widząc ich puste spojrzenia dodał: - Drobny, niższy ode mnie, błękitne włosy?

\- Nie mamy nikogo takiego w drużynie.

Kise zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie znali Kurokocchiego? Ale przecież to na pewno o tej właśnie szkole mówił, gdy się ostatnio widzieli. Dlaczego więc nie zapisał się do klubu koszykówki? To nie miało sensu.

\- Zapytaj w sekretariacie – rzucił bordowowłosy, marszcząc brwi. – Czemu w ogóle szukasz go na naszym treningu?

\- Właśnie – poparli go inni. – Nie każdy przecież gra w koszykówkę.

Kise zaśmiał się tylko, potrząsając głową i ruszył do wyjścia. W progu zatrzymał się jeszcze i dodał, nie odwracając się:

\- Kurokocchi należy do Pokolenia Cudów. Na waszym miejscu zrobiłbym wszystko, by mieć go w drużynie. Oczywiście sam też zamierzam go przekonać, by przeniósł się do Kaijo.

* * *

Dziedziniec był w miarę opustoszały. Uczniowie w większości rozeszli się już do domów lub na różnego rodzaju koła zainteresowań. Dawało mu to nadzieję na spokojny powrót bez oblężenia fanek.

\- Kurokocchi? – zapytał cicho, wierząc, że przyjacielowi nie umknęłoby takie zamieszanie i jest gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- Nie powinieneś im tego mówić – mruknął Kuroko, odzywając się z jego prawej strony. – Teraz będą mnie szukać i namawiać do gry.

Kise uśmiechnął się lekko i zerknął na poważną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Tak jakby znalezienie ciebie było takie łatwe – prychnął. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego nie jesteś w drużynie, Kurokocchi.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i z nieprzeniknioną twarzą wpatrzył się przed siebie. Kise westchnął ciężko, po raz kolejny marząc o umiejętności czytania w myślach. Jak bardzo wszystko byłoby wtedy łatwiejsze.

\- Myślałem, że poszedłeś do Seirin, bo podobała ci się ich gra? – zapytał w końcu, próbując wyciągnąć coś z niego.

Kuroko jednak tylko się zgarbił i patrząc w ziemię mruknął:

\- Zmieniłem się.

Kise przez chwilę czekał, aż chłopak rozwinie swoją myśl, ale wyglądało na to, że ten nie ma takiego zamiaru. Blondynowi nie pozostało więc nic innego jak przywołać na twarz uśmiech i rzucić z entuzjazmem:

\- Zawsze możesz przenieść się do Kaijo i grać z nami, jestem pewien, że kapitan przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami, w końcu jesteś członkiem Cudownej Generacji, a to…

\- Nie jestem taki jak wy – przerwał mu chłodno Kuroko. – Jestem cieniem i sam nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić.

\- Kurokocchi, co ty mówisz! – zawołał Kise, obracając się w jego stronę, ale chłopaka już nie było. – Cholera, znowu to zrobił – wymamrotał, rozglądając się dookoła, ale błękitnowłosy wydawał się zapaść pod ziemię. Westchnął i rozmyślając o jego słowach ruszył dalej. Nie chciał wierzyć, by ktoś mógł ot tak zmienić się tak bardzo w tak krótkim czasie. Coś musiało na niego wpłynąć, przecież jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu obwieścił swojej starej drużynie, że nie podoba mu się ich styl gry. Pamiętał też jego zachwyt grą drużyny Seirin. Błękitnowłosy powiedział im wtedy, że właśnie w takiej drużynie chce grać w koszykówkę. I nic nie było w stanie odwieść go od tego zamiaru, nieważne jak bardzo próbowali go przekonać, by poszedł do lepszej szkoły i nie marnował swojego talentu. On jednak cały czas powtarzał, że prawdziwa drużyna to zespół, którego członkowie mogą na sobie polegać.

Kise zatrzymał się nagle, przypominając sobie oburzonego decyzją Kuroko Aominecchiego, który oświadczył mu, że jeśli faktycznie to zrobi, popełni ogromny błąd. Wtedy Kurokocchi nie wydawał się urażony jego słowami, właściwie wyglądał jakby chciał im pokazać jak bardzo się mylą. Dlaczego więc teraz nie zamierzał nawet wstąpić do drużyny? Coś się musiało wydarzyć, a on nie wiedział co i strasznie go to irytowało. Miał jednak przeczucie, że cokolwiek się stało, miało to jakiś związek właśnie z Aomine, z którym Kuroko był chyba najbliżej z nich wszystkich. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon, zastanawiając się, czy dzwonienie do Aominecchiego i pytanie go o to wprost na pewno jest dobrym pomysłem. Inną opcją była rozmowa z Momoi, ale dziewczyna pewnie bardzo by się tym wszystkim przejęła. Zagryzł wargę, niezdecydowany. Może drużyna Seirin namówi go do gry? W sumie chyba nic się nie stanie jeżeli jeszcze trochę poczeka i zobaczy jak to wszystko się rozwinie.

* * *

Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w oddalające się kroki Kise. Gdy trzasnęły drzwi z korytarza prowadzącego na salę gimnastyczną wszyscy nagle zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, próbując się przekrzyczeć.

\- Cisza! – krzyknęła w końcu trenerka, piorunując ich spojrzeniem. – Jeżeli to, co powiedział Kise jest prawdą i do naszej szkoły chodzi ktoś z Pokolenia Cudów, to chcę go mieć w drużynie. I nie obchodzi mnie jak go do tego namówicie, byle do nas dołączył, zrozumiano?

Odpowiedział jej niewyraźny pomruk drużyny.

\- Nie słyszałam! – warknęła i zanim zdążyli jeszcze raz przytaknąć, odwróciła się do jednego ze swoich nowych nabytków. – Kagami, masz znaleźć Kuroko Tetsuyę, to twoje zadanie.

\- Co takiego? – wrzasnął Kagami. – Niby dlaczego akurat ja mam go szukać?

\- Bo ja tak mówię! – rzuciła stanowczo Riko, kładąc ręce na biodrach i stając w wojowniczej pozie. – Poza tym jest w twoim wieku, więc powinieneś się z nim dogadać. – Widząc, że zamierza się kłócić, dodała – Nie zmienię zdania, znajdź go albo nie będziesz grać w następnym meczu!

* * *

Był wściekły. Zresztą, kto by nie był w jego sytuacji. Wyglądało na to, że od tego czy uda mu się znaleźć tajemniczego Kuroko i namówić go do wstąpienia do ich drużyny zależało czy będzie grał w najbliższym meczu. A co jak co, ale meczu nie zamierzał opuścić. Po podjęciu tej decyzji z nową determinacją skierował się do sekretariatu, by wypytać o klasę do której chodzi Kuroko Tetsuya. Z tego co wiedział były tylko cztery pierwsze klasy, więc znalezienie go nie mogło być aż tak trudne.

Powiedzieć, że był oszołomiony, to zdecydowanie za mało, by opisać jego obecny stan. No bo, jakim cudem poszukiwany przez niego chłopak mógł chodzić z nim do klasy? Niemożliwym było, by przeoczył kogoś dobrego w koszykówce. Odkąd nauczył się grać jako dziecko, mógł bez problemu ocenić kogoś tylko na niego parząc. I w jego klasie nie było nikogo, kto zwróciłby jego uwagę. Jedyną rozsądną opcją była jego dotychczasowa nieobecność, ale to też byłoby dziwne, w końcu był już drugi tydzień szkoły. Westchnął i zrezygnowany udał się na kolejną lekcję z postanowieniem bacznej obserwacji wszystkich przy sprawdzaniu obecności.

\- Kagami Tajga.

\- Jestem – mruknął, podnosząc rękę i uważnie rozglądając się po klasie.

Przeczuwał, że nazwisko Kuroko padnie zaraz po jego.

\- Tetsuya Kuroko.

\- Obecny.

Kagami wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w drobnego chłopaka siedzącego zaraz przed nim. To niby miał być on? Gdyby miał zgadywać kto z jego klasy nadaje się do gry w kosza, on byłby zapewne na szarym końcu. Niewysoki, drobny i blady. Nie zwracał na siebie uwagi do tego stopnia, że Kagami właściwie pierwszy raz na niego spojrzał, a przecież siedział zaraz za nim. Mało tego, nauczyciel też zdawał się go nie dostrzegać, omijając jego ławkę. To było niedorzeczne, by tak niewyraźna i kiepsko zbudowana osoba miała mieć jakiś talent do koszykówki. Wątpił jednak, by trenerka uwierzyła jego przeczuciom i dała sobie z nim spokój, więc tak czy inaczej musiał go jakoś namówić do wstąpienia do drużyny.

* * *

Od wizyty Kise-kuna w szkole, Kuroko miał się na baczności. Po przemówieniu jakie blondyn dał drużynie Seirin, spodziewał się, że będą go chcieli namówić do gry w ich zespole. Aby tego uniknąć starał się być jeszcze mniej widoczny niż zwykle, zwłaszcza gdy w pobliżu znajdował się ktoś z klubu koszykarskiego. To, co go zdziwiło, to fakt, że w zasadzie żaden z zawodników nie wydawał się go szukać. Być może jego założenia były błędne.

Szybko się jednak okazało, że nie mylił się aż tak bardzo. Może i nie szukało go całe stado koszykarzy, ale za to ciągle czuł na sobie wzrok Kagamiego, który zaraz po dostaniu się do drużyny Seirin stał się jej asem. Po dwóch dniach nieustannej obserwacji, Kuroko czuł się prześladowany, tym bardziej, że nikt nigdy nie zatrzymywał na nim dłużej spojrzenia. Nagły przeskok z niewidzialności do bycia na celowniku sprawiał, że miał ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie zwróci na niego większej uwagi. Jak się okazało nie było to wcale takie łatwe jak myślał. Kagami nie spuszczał z niego wzroku w czasie lekcji i chodził za nim krok w krok na przerwach, obserwując każdy jego ruch, nie ważne czy akurat jadł śniadanie czy czytał książkę na korytarzu. Przy tak intensywnej uwadze nie miał możliwości, by wtopić się w tłum, co coraz bardziej go irytowało. Tak bardzo, że zaczął już wyczekiwać momentu, gdy chłopak w końcu go zagadnie i powie co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Tetsuya Kuroko?

Z cichym westchnieniem zamknął czytaną właśnie książkę i spojrzał na stojącego nad nim nastolatka. Specjalnie wybrał się na dach, by w spokoju móc poczytać. Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie udało mu się zmylić prześladującego go chłopaka i zniknąć niepostrzeżenie. Ten jednak wydawał się bardziej uparty niż Kuroko przypuszczał. Przynajmniej w końcu zdecydował się na zagadnięcie go.

\- Tak, to ja – przytaknął w końcu Kuroko, podnosząc się z ziemi, by nie musieć patrzeć na niego pod słońce.

Kagami przez chwilę stał tylko, patrząc się na niego bezmyślnie. W końcu, gdy Kuroko miał go już ponaglić, wypalił:

\- Wstąpisz do klubu koszykówki?

\- Nie.

\- Co? – wykrzyknął. – Dlaczego niby nie? Nawet się nie zastanowiłeś! – oburzył się.

Kuroko wzruszył ramionami i wymijając go, rzucił:

\- Nie mam ochoty.

* * *

Kagami był niesamowicie dumny, że zamiast pytać prosto z mostu najpierw postanowił poobserwować swoją ofiarę… znaczy, kandydata do drużyny. W końcu wszyscy zawsze mu powtarzali, że jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany i przez to wiele rzeczy robi bez odpowiedniego namysłu. No, to teraz zdecydował, że najpierw pozna chłopaka, którego miał przekonać do gry. W końcu jak się o kimś coś wie, to potem można to przeciw niemu wykorzystać, prawda? A w każdym razie tak to działało w filmach.

Plan planem, a jednak Kagami nie przewidział jednej rzeczy, mianowicie tego, że Kuroko okaże się tak zwykły i nudny jak to tylko możliwe. Gdyby nie to, że dosłownie nie odrywał od niego wzroku łatwo byłoby mu go zgubić, bo chłopak naprawdę zlewał się z tłumem. Co gorsze całe dwa dni obserwacji nie przyniosły mu żadnych wskazówek co do tego, co powinien zrobić. Błękitnowłosy nie wyrażał żadnego zainteresowania koszykówką! Nie czytał magazynów sportowych, nie rozmawiał o ostatnich meczach, nie widział go nawet ani razu z piłką w ręku. W końcu musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że obserwowanie go w niczym mu nie pomoże, więc podszedł do niego i prosto z mostu zapytał czy do nich dołączy. I choć spodziewał się po nim odmownej odpowiedzi i tak był zaskoczony tym, że ją dostał. W żadnym razie nie zamierzał się jednak poddać, bo w końcu co jak co, ale on zawsze walczył o to czego chciał.

Po namyśle zdecydował, że tym, co przekona Kuroko do gry może być jego miłość do koszykówki, dlatego też zaraz po lekcjach złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę pobliskiego boiska na którym zwykle o tej porze grała młodzież. Gdy już znaleźli się pod siatką oddzielającą boisko od ulicy, Kagami zatrzymał się i, nadal ściskając Kuroko za ramię, zapytał:

\- Nie tęsknisz za koszykówką? Za dźwiękiem odbijającej się piłki? Za adrenaliną? – Przyjrzał się twarzy chłopaka, ale nie był w stanie nic z niej wyczytać. Nadal jednak uparcie szukał w niej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Chciał zobaczyć błysk zainteresowania w tych nieprzeniknionych oczach.

Zamiast tego błękitnowłosy wyrwał swoje ramie z uścisku i, nie patrząc na grających, mruknął:

\- Nie lubię koszykówki.

Kagami nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, zbyt wstrząśnięty jego słowami. Skoro był tak dobry jak się o nim mówiło, skoro jego drużyna trzy lata z rzędu zdobyła mistrzostwo kraju, jakim cudem mógł nie lubić koszykówki? Nie rozumiał go, więc jak do cholery miał zmienić jego zdanie?

* * *

Sam do końca nie wiedział, czy to, co powiedział Kagamiemu jest prawdą czy nie. Nienawidził koszykówki w jaką grało Teiko. Nie mógł znieść tego, że dla jego dawnej drużyny najważniejszą rzeczą w grze było zwycięstwo. Nie potrafił się pogodzić z ich egoistyczną grą i między innymi dlatego nie poszedł z żadnym z nich. Już w czasie finałów ledwo mógł znieść pisk butów na parkiecie i odgłos uderzającej piłki. Znienawidził wszystko, co kojarzyło mu się z koszykówką do tego stopnia, że nie mógł nawet patrzeć na swoje ulubione adidasy. Nienawidził tej gry tak bardzo, że to aż bolało i dobrze wiedział dlaczego tak jest. Wiedział, że mimo nienawiści, tak naprawdę kocha tę grę i sama myśl, że miałby już nigdy nie zagrać sprawiała, że czuł się chory. Miał nadzieję, że jego radość do gry powróci, gdy pójdzie do Seirin i wstąpi do drużyny, która opierała się na pracy zespołowej. Odkąd zobaczył jeden z ich meczy chciał dla nich grać, chciał poczuć się częścią zespołu, bo od dobrych kilku miesięcy miał wrażenie, że Teiko nie jest drużyną, a zbiorem indywidualistów. W sumie naprawdę się cieszył z zapisania się do Seirin i przyszłej gry z nimi. Później jednak dowiedzieli się o tym pozostali i ze wszystkich sił próbowali go namówić do zmiany decyzji. Nie żeby się tego po nich nie spodziewał, przewidział nawet argumenty, których spróbują użyć i miał na nie gotowe odpowiedzi. Wszystko zdawało się toczyć tak jak przewidywał. Aż do ostatniego dnia wakacji, kiedy to odwiedził go Aomine.

_Kuroko postanowił spędzić ten dzień w domu, wiedząc, że na wieczór Akashi zaplanował ostatnie spotkanie pierwszego składu Teiko. Pokolenie Cudów miało się spotkać po raz ostatni przed rozejściem się do różnych szkół. Według niego miało to być coś na kształt imprezy pożegnalnej, ale znając Akashiego miał inny powód, by ich zebrać i Kuroko naprawdę wolał się nad nim teraz nie zastanawiać. Zamiast tego odszukał w Internecie nagrania z Pucharu Zimowego i włączył ostatni mecz Seirin, zanim zostali pokonani i odpadli z rozgrywek. Chciał jeszcze raz przeanalizować ich graczy. Włączył odtwarzanie i usadowił się na kanapie. Nie minęła jednak nawet pierwsza kwarta, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zatrzymał nagranie i poszedł otworzyć, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, kto mógł przyjść o tej porze. Rodzice byli w pracy, a on nikogo się tego dnia nie spodziewał._

_\- Yo, Tetsu!_

_\- Aomine-kun? Co tu robisz? Widzimy się przecież wieczorem._

_\- A bo to już nie mogę wpaść do ciebie? – zdziwił się chłopak, pocierając kark. – Nudzę się._

_Kuroko westchnął. Ostatnimi czasy Aomine nudził się zawsze i jedyną rzeczą, która była w stanie go wyrwać z tego stanu była koszykówka. Lub świerszczyki. Tym bardziej nie rozumiał, dlaczego sposobu na nudę szukał właśnie u niego. Odsunął się jednak, wpuszczając go do środka._

_\- Co robisz? – zapytał Aomine, idąc za nim do jego pokoju._

_\- Oglądam mecz – mruknął Kuroko, przeczuwając, że znowu czeka go przemówienie Aomine na temat beznadziejności Seirin i głupoty samego Kuroko, który zdecydował się pójść akurat do tej nie znanej przez nikogo szkoły. Tak jakby był za głupi, by zrozumieć za pierwszym razem, że żaden z kolegów z byłej drużyny nie popiera tego wyboru._

_Aomine, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach, gdy tylko zobaczył czyj mecz ogląda, zaczął swój wywód. Kuroko nie pozostało więc nic innego jak udawać, że słucha kolejny raz tych samych argumentów. Doprawdy, to zaczynało się robić nudne. Choć tak naprawdę każde słowo krytyki odczuwał jak cios, tym bardziej z ust Aomine, którego przecież od zawsze bardzo podziwiał. Podświadomie wiedział jednak, że Aomine z którym się zaprzyjaźnił przed laty nie jest tym samym chłopakiem, który go obecnie strofował. Nie wiedział gdzie i dlaczego, ale jego przyjaciel zdawał się zgubić po drodze ważną cząstkę siebie i wydawał się Kuroko niekompletny._

_\- Tetsu._

_Wyjątkowo poważny głos Aomine przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że chłopak patrzy na niego uważnie, tak uważnie jak nie patrzył na niego jeszcze nigdy. Odchrząknął, czując, że to, co zaraz usłyszy raczej mu się nie spodoba i zapytał cicho:_

_\- O chodzi co, chodzi Aomine-kun?_

_Chłopak milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym powiedział, nie bawiąc się w subtelności:_

_\- Robisz duży błąd, Tetsu. Bez swojego światła twoja koszykówka nie ma żadnego sensu. Marzysz o zgranej drużynie, ale cholera, jesteś tylko cieniem. Bez światła nic nie znaczysz na boisku. Beze mnie jesteś gorszy od niejednego amatora. Chcesz to idź sobie do tego pieprzonego liceum, ja cię nie potrzebuję do gry. – Nachylił się w jego stronę i wycedził, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Ale ty beze mnie jesteś niczym i szybko się o tym przekonasz. - Gdy tylko skończył mówić, wstał i wyszedł, nie czekając na jego reakcję._

_Kuroko przez dłuższy czas siedział nieruchomo. Słowa Aomine powracały do niego echem wciąż i wciąż. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie był zadowolony ze szkoły, którą wybrał, to akurat nie było niczym nowym. Nie sądził jednak, że w oczach Aomine nic nie znaczy jako zawodnik. Według niego jego gra była słaba, on sam był słaby, nic nie znaczący bez swojego światła. Czy to, co powiedział Aomine mogło być prawdą? Czy naprawdę był kimś nieznaczącym, kimś bez kogo można się obejść? Z drugiej strony wiedział, że sam nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać w koszykówce, nie potrafił nawet trafić do kosza. Był zależny od kolegów z drużyny, zawsze to wiedział. Akceptował to jako coś naturalnego, odkąd dołączył do drużyny Teiko był odpowiedzialny za podawanie piłki, czynność ta stała się w końcu jego specjalizacją, największym atutem. Zawsze myślał, że drużyna go w pewien sposób szanuje, że jest jednym z nich, mimo że tak bardzo się od nich różni. Słowa Aomine pokazały mu jednak jak bardzo się mylił. Nie był przecież geniuszem koszykówki jak Aomine czy Akashi, nie miał też naturalnego talentu jak Murasakibara, nie potrafił kopiować zagrań jak Kise ani rzucać jak Midorima. Tak właściwie to czy nadawał się w ogóle do gry w kosza?_

* * *

W momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, Kagami zerwał się z krzesła i nic sobie nie robiąc z obserwujących go osób, złapał Kuroko za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w do jednego z mniej używanych korytarzy. Tam go puścił i zanim błękitnowłosy miał szansę o coś zapytać, zaczął mówić, chodząc nerwowo od ściany do ściany:

\- Słuchaj, nie będę ci wmawiał, że rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz grać, bo bym skłamał. Za cholerę tego nie rozumiem, ale to w tej chwili nie ważne. Nie chcesz grać? Twoja sprawa i naprawdę nic mi do tego. A przynajmniej tak by było, ale trenerka chce cię mieć w drużynie i to na mnie spadł wątpliwy zaszczyt namówienia cię, byś do nas dołączył. – Spojrzał na niego groźnie i widząc, że ten chce coś powiedzieć, szybko warknął – Daj mi skończyć!

Kuroko skinął lekko głową, dalej patrząc bez wyrazu na miotającego się przed nim chłopaka, który widząc, że ten go słucha, mówił dalej:

\- Może i dla ciebie koszykówka jest tylko rozrywką i jesteś w stanie ją porzucić, ale ja tak nie mam. Gram codziennie odkąd skończyłam siedem lat. Uwielbiam grać, nic nie sprawia mi takiej radości jak gra z silnym przeciwnikiem, dlatego jestem wkurzony, bo trenerka postawiła mi warunek, że jeśli nie namówię cię, byś dołączył do drużyny to nie zagram w najbliższym meczu. – Widząc, że Kuroko wzdrygnął się lekko na jego słowa, przytaknął i kontynuował – Tak, taki jest jej warunek i cholera niech to weźmie, ale ona naprawdę nie zamierza odpuścić. Mecz z Kaijo jest za dwa dni i nie mam zamiaru spędzić go na ławce rezerwowych. Chcesz czegoś, tylko powiedz, ale dołącz do drużyny – zakończył swoją przemowę Kagami, wypuszczając z sykiem powietrze.

Kuroko przyjrzał mu się oceniająco, po czym przytaknął bez entuzjazmu.

\- Dobrze.

Kagami przez kilka sekund był w stanie tylko się na niego gapić, zaraz jednak dotarło do niego co powiedział i wydał z siebie okrzyk radości. Udało mu się. Nie wiedział, co ostatecznie przekonało Kuroko, ale najważniejsze było, że ten się zgodził. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i podał mu godzinę treningu.

* * *

\- Kagami, co ty tu robisz? – wykrzyknęła Riko, widząc chłopaka przebranego w strój do gry. – Powiedziała chyba wyraźnie, że nie będziesz brał udziału w treningu, dopóki nie namówisz Kuroko do wstąpienia do naszej drużyny!

\- Wiem, wiem, pamiętam – zawołał Kagami, unosząc uspokajająco ręce. – Zgodził się, powiedziałem mu by przyszedł na trening.

\- No i o to chodziło! – Trenerka zatarła ręce na samą myśl o nowym zawodniku. Zaraz jednak coś sobie uświadomiła i szybko podeszła do Kagamiego. – Chwila, skoro powiedziałeś mu, by przyszedł, to gdzie on teraz jest?

Kagami podrapał się niepewnie po głowie, rozglądając dookoła. W końcu zapytał niepewnie:

\- Może się spóźni?

\- Ja ci dam spóźni! – warknęła Riko, okładając go pięściami. – Miałeś go przyprowadzić, a zamiast tego…

\- Przyszedłem.

Riko krzyknęła cicho, łapiąc się za serce i patrząc z niedowierzaniem na stojącego przed nią chłopaka. Rozejrzała się po drużynie, ale wszyscy wydawali się zaskoczeni jego nagłym pojawieniem się.

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – wykrztusiła w końcu.

\- Byłem tu od początku treningu.

\- Eee… ale przecież…

Nie przejmując się zaskoczeniem drużyny, Kagami zawołał:

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Kuroko. Trenerka myślała, że zmyślam.

Kuroko tylko wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc cicho:

\- Obiecałem, że przyjdę.

\- Chwila! – Ich wątpliwej jakości rozmowę przerwała Riko. – Ty jesteś Kuroko?

\- To ja.

* * *

Tak jak się spodziewał trenerka nie była zadowolona z tego, że nie chciał grać. Zresztą, cała drużyna była tym raczej zszokowana. Odkąd pojawił się na pierwszym treningu, co najmniej połowa zawodników próbowała go przekonać, by zmienił zdanie i zagrał w meczu z Kaijo. Kuroko jednak był pod tym względem nieugięty. Oświadczył trenerce, że dołącza do drużyny tylko z powodu Kagamiego i nie zamierza brać udziału w rozgrywkach. Zgodził się jednak trenować, więc Riko miała chyba nadzieję, że z czasem zmieni zdanie.

Mimo że nie chciał grać, Kuroko tak jak pozostali był bardzo podekscytowany towarzyskim meczem, tym bardziej, że w przeciwnej drużynie miał grać Kise. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że był przyzwyczajony do respektu jaki odczuwano przed jego drużyną, Seirin natomiast było wyraźnie lekceważone. Słowa trenera Kaijo jakoby ten mecz miał stanowić niezłą rozgrzewkę przed lepszymi przeciwnikami podziałały na całą drużynę i Kuroko naprawdę się im nie dziwił, że byli wkurzeni.

\- Kuroko, może jednak zagrasz? – trenerka po raz kolejny zadała mu to pytanie, ale on tylko potrząsnął głową siadając na ławce.

Wbrew sobie był ciekawy tego jak Seirin poradzi sobie w tym meczu. Znając umiejętności Kise i wiedząc, że Kaijo było wysoko w rankingu nie dawał im zbyt wielkich szans. Oczywiście zawsze istniała możliwość, że się pomylił w swojej ocenie i Kuroko szczerze im tego życzył, jednak prawdopodobieństwo tego było raczej znikome. Usiadł na ławce i skoncentrował się na meczu.

* * *

Już po pierwszej minucie wiedział, że trafili na wyjątkowo silnego przeciwnika. Cała drużyna Kaijo była dobra, do tego wszyscy byli wysocy i wysportowani, jakby stworzeni do koszykówki. Poza tym był jeszcze Kise kopiujący wszystkie zagrania. Gdy Kagami robił wsad, chwilę później to samo robił Kise na drugiej połowie boiska i to z jeszcze większą siłą. Kagami musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, wystarczał mu zaledwie jeden rzut oka i potrafił odtworzyć wszystko w najdrobniejszych detalach. Nakręcało go to. Silniejszy przeciwnik zawsze sprawiał, że chciał być jeszcze szybszy, jeszcze zwinniejszy i silniejszy. Nigdy nie chciał się z nikim zrównać, zawsze dążył do tego, by kogoś przegonić, by okazać się lepszym. Teraz też tak czuł.

Mimo wysiłków całej drużyny przegrywali, Kise okazał się naprawdę trudny do zatrzymania, a i pozostali zawodnicy Kaijo nie chcieli oddać łatwo piłki. Kagami czuł spływający po plecach pot, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Piętnastopunktowa przewaga przeciwników tylko bardziej go motywowała do jeszcze większego wysiłku, jeszcze celniejszych rzutów.

\- Nie macie szans – powiedział do niego Kise, gdy udało mu się wybić piłkę na aut. – Różnica punktów będzie się stale powiększać, ale już na pewno się nie zmniejszy. – Spojrzał na niego z góry. – Przyznaj, że nie jesteście w stanie nas pokonać, to jeszcze nie wasz poziom.

Kagami przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w blondyna i analizując jego słowa. Zaraz jednak odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno, nie mogąc się uspokoić.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Machnął ręką, widząc jego zdziwioną minę. – Jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Szczęśliwy? – Kise patrzył na niego jak na wariata, co sprawiało, że Kagami miał ochotę po raz kolejny wybuchnąć śmiechem. Opanował się jednak i wyjaśnił:

\- Nie byłem pewny czy moja decyzja o powrocie z Ameryki była słuszna, teraz jednak widzę, że tak. Zachęciłeś mnie – przyznał i idąc już w stronę drużyny, rzucił przez ramię – To dobrze, że nie mogę wygrać, uwielbiam wyzwania.

* * *

Już po kilku pierwszych minutach Kuroko wiedział, że Seirin raczej nie zdoła wygrać tego starcia. Ich gra zespołowa była świetna, ale ich przeciwnicy byli jednak bardziej doświadczeni i lepiej wysportowani. Z czasem jednak Kuroko stwierdził, że być może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa. Tą szansą był nie kto inny jak Kagami. Kuroko obserwował go na treningach i wiedział, że jest dobry, ale to, co pokazywał w trakcie meczu wprawiało go w zdziwienie. Kagami z każdą minutą zdawał się być coraz lepszy, zupełnie jakby nakręcała go rywalizacja i pewnie tak właśnie było. Patrząc na niego Kuroko widział w nim tę samą radość do gry jaka towarzyszyła Aomine, gdy go poznał. Dzikie, intuicyjne ruchy, pragnienie pokonania przeciwnika, zmierzenia się z własnymi ograniczeniami. Obserwowanie zmagań Kagamiego z Kise było fascynujące, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą dzikie zwierzęta walczące o terytorium. Przed rozpoczęciem meczu Kuroko nie sądził, że Kagami będzie w stanie powstrzymać Kise-kuna, tymczasem staczali ze sobą całkiem równe pojedynki. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, Kuroko wczuł się w atmosferę i z niepokojem zaczął zerkać na wynik. Piętnaście punktów do odrobienia i tylko trochę ponad dziesięć minut, a wszyscy byli już przecież zmęczeni. Podświadomie wiedział co powinien zrobić, cały czas jednak nie był przekonany czy naprawdę tego chce. Bał się, że gdy znowu zagra nie będzie już w stanie po raz kolejny odrzucić koszykówki.

Jego myśli przerwał wybuch śmiechu. Poderwał szybko głowę i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na rozbawionego Kagamiego. Po twarzy Kise i reszty zawodników odgadł, że nikt nie miał pojęcia czemu ten się śmieje. Zmarszczył brwi i gdy miał już uznać, że Kagami zwariował, ten zdecydował się odezwać. _To dobrze, że nie mogę wygrać, uwielbiam wyzwania_. Jego słowa odbijały się echem w głowie Kuroko. To było to czego potrzebował, sam o tym nie wiedząc. Impuls, który sprawił, że Kuroko poczuł znowu wiarę w koszykówkę. Nie namyślając się dłużej zerwał się z ławki i ruszył w stronę trenerki. W tym samym momencie usłyszał gwizdek kończący trzecią kwartę i przy ławce zgromadziła się cała drużyna.

Kuroko przysłuchiwał się przez chwilę ich rozmowie, jak zwykle niezauważony przez nikogo. Gdy do rozpoczęcia ostatniej kwarty została dosłownie chwila powiedział cicho:

\- Chcę zagrać.

Jego słowa wywarły piorunujący efekt, zwłaszcza, że nikt nie widział kiedy do nich podszedł. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Kagami, podchodząc do niego i szturchając go palcem w pierś.

\- Teraz chcesz grać? I może jeszcze nam powiesz, że jesteś w stanie ich pokonać? – zakpił, patrząc na niego z niechęcią.

Kuroko wcale mu się nie dziwił. Po tym jak się zarzekał, że nie będzie grał, bo nienawidzi koszykówki sam by był wściekły na jego miejscu. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli wejdzie szanse Seirin wzrosną, a nagle zaczęło mu zależeć na wygranej. Odsunął się więc nieco od Kagamiego i odpowiedział mu:

\- Nie jestem w stanie ich pokonać, jednak mogę pomóc wam to zrobić.

Trenerka przez chwilę przyglądała mu się oceniająco. W końcu potrząsnęła lekko głową i stwierdziła cicho:

\- Drużyna nigdy z tobą nie grała, bez odpowiedniego treningu… – zamyśliła się i Kuroko był pewien, że szacowała właśnie ich szanse bez jego wejścia na boisko. W końcu spojrzała na niego stanowczo i skinęła głową. – Dobrze, wchodzisz.

Kuroko przytaknął i zwrócił się do drużyny:

\- Podawajcie mi piłkę.

* * *

Kagami nie był zadowolony z tego, że trenerka wpuściła Kuroko na boisko. Chłopak nie wyglądał na koszykarza i mimo wszystkich pogłosek na temat jego umiejętności, Kagamiemu jakoś trudno było uwierzył, że ten potrafi grać. Swoje zdanie zmienił jednak już po pierwszej minucie. Wydawało się, że gdziekolwiek nie pojawił się Kuroko, piłka od razu wpadała w jego ręce, by następnie trafić do któregoś z zawodników Seirin. Sam Kagami odebrał kilka podań, które nadeszły z bliżej nieokreślonej strony. Ich przeciwnicy zdawali się tym jeszcze bardziej oszołomieni niż oni. Tylko Kise wydawał się wiedzieć, co się dzieje, bo co jakiś czas zerkał z zaciętą miną na Kuroko. Gdy na minutę przed końcem zdołali zremisować, Kagami ledwo w to wierzył, tak samo zresztą jak i pozostali zawodnicy. Tak naprawdę nie miał jednak czasu na obserwacje i przemyślenia, Kaijo atakowało z całych sił, narzucając grze ogromne tempo. Obrona obu drużyn przestała nawet próbować zatrzymać ataki, zamiast tego oba zespoły skupiły się na szybkich atakach. Ostatnie sekundy meczu były naprawdę intensywne i Kagami wiedział, że musi dać z siebie wszystko, by zdobyć ostatni kosz.

Gwizdek rozległ się w momencie w którym jego buty dotknęły parkietu. Wynik na tablicy wskazywał 100 do 98. Jakimś niewiarygodnym cudem wygrali. Podniósł do góry rękę i wydał radosny okrzyk, a w ślad za nim poszła reszta drużyny. Kagami rozejrzał się po twarzach kolegów, zatrzymując wzrok na Kuroko. Błękitnowłosy stał nieruchomo, pochylony nieco do przodu, zdyszany łapiąc oddech, jednak to, co najbardziej zwróciło uwagę Kagamiego to jego oczy. Mimo tego, że jego twarz dalej była bez wyrazu, oczy błyszczały mu radośnie. Pierwszy raz widział go takiego.

* * *

Mecz z Kaijo był chyba tym przełomowym momentem w ich relacjach. To właśnie wtedy Kagami zobaczył prawdziwego Kuroko, a nie tę ponurą wersję, którą próbował im wmówić. Musiał też na nowo zrewidować swoje poglądy na jego temat. Okazało się przecież, że żeby być dobrym w koszykówce wcale nie trzeba być pokaźnej postury. Wady, które wcześniej mu przypisał, teraz okazały się zaletami. Jak na przykład jego drobna sylwetka czy niewielki wzrost, dzięki którym był w stanie pozostać niezauważonym i w odpowiednim momencie podać im piłkę. Co nie znaczy, że nie irytowało go gdy nagle pojawiał się koło niego, strasząc go. Nie powinien przecież wykorzystywać swojej sztuczki poza boiskiem! Oczywiście na nic się zdało jego narzekanie, Kuroko zdawał się czerpać z tego jakąś chorą przyjemność.

Tak czy inaczej odkąd Kuroko brał pełny udział w treningach, a nie tak jak dotychczas we wszystkim, co nie wymagało pracy z piłką, Kagami musiał przyznać, że lubił z nim grać. Czasami wręcz dogadywali się bez słów, Kagami biegł pod kosz i w tej samej chwili dostawał od niego piłkę, zupełnie jakby Kuroko przewidział, że właśnie to zrobi. Tym sposobem udało im się wygrać wszystkie kolejne mecze, co znacznie podbudowało całą drużynę. Jasne, nie zaczęli się uważać za niepokonanych, ale nabrali nadziei na to, że zdołają dojść do finału Inter High. Po drodze mieli jednak rozegrać mecz z Touou, którego tak bardzo obawiał się Kuroko.

* * *

Mecz z Kaijo był impulsem, którego potrzebował i z perspektywy czasu Kuroko był naprawdę wdzięczny Kagamiemu za jego natarczywość i prośby, by dołączył do drużyny Seirin. Mógł sobie wmawiać, że nie chce grać i unikać koszykówki, jednak w żaden sposób nie przynosiło mu to ulgi. Za bardzo kochał koszykówkę, by móc z niej zrezygnować. Gdy po Zimowych Mistrzostwach opuścił Teiko koszykówka nie kojarzyła mu się z niczym dobrym. Cały czas miał przed oczami egoistyczne zachowanie kolegów z drużyny, ich pragnienie zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę. Nie mógł znieść takiej koszykówki, nie był tacy jak oni. Każdy z Pokolenia Cudów był swojego rodzaju geniuszem, dlatego z czasem w ich umysłach pojawiło się przekonanie, że to oni są najlepsi, że nikt nie jest w stanie ich pokonać. Kuroko, choć ceniony przez pozostałą piątkę za swoje umiejętności, był inny. Jego gra opierała się na pozostałych graczach i z każdym kolejnym meczem wyczuwał, że pozostali się od niego oddalają. Nie chcieli być od niego zależni, byli przecież geniuszami koszykówki i mogli zrobić wszystko sami. Łamało mu się serce, gdy to obserwował. Dla nich wyglądało to pewnie jak kolejny etap rozwoju drużyny, dla niego oczywistym było, że ich zespół się rozpadał. Chciał coś powiedzieć, spróbować to naprawić, ale jaki miał dać argument? Przecież wygrywali, byli najlepsi. Zdobyli tytuł mistrza kraju.

Ostatecznym ciosem, który przypieczętował jego nienawiść do koszykówki były słowa Aomine. _Jedyną osobą, która może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam_. Świadomość, że jego partner go nie potrzebuje była przytłaczająca, jego gra nie miała sensu gdy nie miał komu podawać piłek. Do tego Aomine twierdził, że cień bez światła jest niczym. To było zbyt wiele, by Kuroko był sobie w stanie z tym poradzić, tym bardziej, że oprócz partnera do gry stracił też najbliższego przyjaciela.

Teraz jednak, gdy dostrzegł promyk nadziei w grze Seirin jego miłość do koszykówki wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie zależało mu na samym wygrywaniu, czerpał przyjemność z samej gry. Oczywiście wszystkimi siłami dążył do tego, by jego drużyna wygrała, ale miał świadomość, że wygrana jednego zawodnika nie jest wygraną drużyny. Seirin było więc tym, czego zawsze pragnął. Każdy zawodnik był w drużynie traktowany na równi. No i był jeszcze Kagami – as drużyny. W pierwszym momencie Kuroko nie sądził, by był w stanie pokonać Pokolenie Cudów, jednak oglądając go w akcji dostrzegł w nim coś nieokiełznanego, niemal pierwotnego, coś co tylko czekało na oszlifowanie. Największe wrażenie zrobiła na nim jednak jego miłość do koszykówki. Podczas gry Kagami stawał się kimś zupełnie innym. Ożywał, zupełnie jakby ktoś właśnie naładował mu baterie. Nigdy się też nie poddawał i czerpał radość z samej gry. Moment, gdy Kagami zaśmiał się z prowokacji Kise-kuna i stwierdził, że lubi wyzwania był właśnie tym w którym do Kuroko dotarło, że Kagami mimo swojego niezaprzeczalnego talentu do koszykówki gra w pierwszej kolejności dla przyjemności, dopiero potem dla samego zwycięstwa. Wszystko to razem sprawiło, że znowu to poczuł – coś, co towarzyszyło mu gdy wstąpił do drużyny Teiko – miłość do gry.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimo ostrzeżeń Kuroko i jego licznych opowieści o potędze Aomine, Kagami nie przypuszczał, że może on być aż tak dobry. Mieszkając w Ameryce niejednokrotnie spotykał silnych przeciwników i myślał, że jest gotowy na wszystko. Pokolenie Cudów owiane było wieloma legendami, ale przecież ostatecznie pokonał Kise i Midorime, dlaczego więc miałoby by inaczej w przypadku Aomine? Odpowiedź poznał w momencie, gdy chłopak wszedł na boisko. Być może Taiga mógł być porównywany do tygrysa, jednak Aomine poruszał się jak pantera. Jego ruchy były niesamowicie skoordynowane. Poruszał się z szybkością, której Taiga nigdy nie spodziewałby się po człowieku. Do tego jego przyspieszenie i hamowanie zdawały się być na zupełnie innym poziomie. Dopiero podczas gry Kagami zrozumiał słowa Kuroko. Aomine był niesamowity. I doskonale o tym wiedział.

Kochał mierzyć się z silnymi przeciwnikami, a fakt, że nienawidził przegrywać za każdym razem zmuszał go do jeszcze większego wysiłku, do pokonywania własnych barier. Tym razem czuł się podobnie. Powiększająca się różnica punktów w połączeniu z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Aomine cały czas napędzała do go walki. Biegał więc coraz szybciej, skakał coraz wyżej. Gdy Aomine zdobywał punkt, on rewanżował się tym samym. Wiedział, że musi nadążać za swoim rywalem. Nie mógł odpuścić, nie po tym jak widział łzy frustracji Kuroko. Nie rozumiał jak Aomine mógł tak łatwo przejrzeć błękitnowłosego i go powstrzymać, ale skoro Kuroko nie mógł go powstrzymać, on musiał to zrobić. Był niesamowicie skoncentrowany. Świadomość, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, by ich szanse spadły do zera motywowała go do wytężenia wszystkich zmysłów. I wtedy to poczuł. Rwący ból przeszył jego nogę, gdy wyskoczył do góry po piłkę. Skrzywił się, ale nie zamierzał się oszczędzać. Nie mógł teraz odpuścić, wiedział przecież czym by się to skończyło, a tego nie byłby w stanie znieść.

* * *

Kuroko obawiał się tego meczu i ogromne prawdopodobieństwo przegranej wcale nie było dla niego najgorszym, co mogło się wydarzyć. Bał się, że gdy spojrzy na Aomine nie będzie mógł dostrzec w nim przyjaciela z którym kiedyś grał. Chłopak zmienił się najbardziej z nich wszystkich i Kuroko wiedział, że mimo rozwijającego się talentu do gry, zmiany te wcale nie były dobre.

Gdy Aomine w końcu wszedł na boisko Kuroko poczuł jak ściska mu się serce. Aomine emanował pychą i arogancją o które kiedyś by go nie podejrzewał. Już sam fakt, że spóźnił się na mecz powiedział mu dostatecznie wiele na temat tego jaki się stał. Do tego obecne na jego twarzy znudzenie. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak wygrać ten mecz. Tylko przegrana mogła wstrząsnąć Aomine tak bardzo, by się opamiętał i na powrót zaczął cieszyć się grą i zwracać uwagę na resztę drużyny. To była jego jedyna szansa na odzyskanie przyjaciela, bo Kuroko wierzył, że Aomine, którego znał ciągle gdzieś tam jest i czeka na przebudzenie. Był to główny powód jego determinacji, chciał zrobić tyle ile tylko zdoła, by ułatwić drużynie wygraną. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nie będzie to tak proste jak myślał. Powód był oczywisty i Kuroko skarcił się za to, że tego nie przewidział. Grali razem w kilkudziesięciu meczach, byli partnerami na boisku. Pozostali zawodnicy Pokolenia Cudów nieraz śmiali się z nich, że rozumieją się niemal bez słów. I teraz nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło, Aomine nadal był w stanie przewidzieć, co zamierza zrobić. Oczywiście działało to też po części w drugą stronę, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, Aomine nie grał zespołowo, więc nie było to aż tak przydatne jak odgadywanie ruchów Kuroko.

Kolejną przykrą niespodzianką był dla Kuroko fakt, że Aomine potrafił odebrać jego przyspieszone podanie, które dotychczas odbierał tylko Kagami. Zaczęło do niego docierać, że sztuczki, które działały na innych zawodników nigdy nie zadziałają w przypadku Aomine. Ten zbyt dobrze go znał i teraz wykorzystywał to przeciwko niemu. Nie to, że się tego nie spodziewał, w końcu sam korzystał z informacji jakie posiadał o Kise czy Midorimie, by z nimi wygrać. Aomine posunął się jednak o krok dalej i otwarcie lekceważył jego grę. Twoja koszykówka nigdy nie wygra – jego słowa dźwięczały boleśnie w jego głowie. Aomine po raz kolejny dawał mu do zrozumienia, że współpraca na której opierał swoją grę nie ma żadnych szans, by pokonać naturalny talent. Kuroko zadrżał momentalnie powracając pamięcią do rozmowy z wakacji. Wtedy zwątpił w swoje umiejętności i odepchnął na kraniec umysłu całą swoją miłość do koszykówki. Tym razem nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się wytrącić z równowagi. Chciał udowodnić Aomine, ale też samemu sobie, że ze wsparciem drużyny jest w stanie go pokonać. Wtedy jednak zrobił coś, co tylko pogorszyło ich sytuację. Działanie pod wpływem emocji nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze, tym razem jednak gniew i żal przysłoniły mu osąd sytuacji przez co Seirin straciło kolejne punkty. Gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec kwarty, Kuroko stał jeszcze przez chwilę oszołomiony własną bezsilnością. Idąc na ławkę usłyszał jeszcze wymamrotane przez Aomine „Idiota". W tym momencie zgadzał się z nim zupełnie. Był idiotą i co gorsza nie miał w zanadrzu nic, co mogłoby uratować sytuację. Mimo zwykle optymistycznej natury nie widział dla nich zbyt wielu szans. Musiałby się zdarzyć cud. Sfrustrowany pozwolił emocjom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę, w bezsilnej złości zaciskając pięści. Wszystkie słowa Aomine wracały do niego jedne po drugich, przytłaczając go swoją intensywnością. Był słaby. Może i ktoś uważał, że jego zdolności są czegoś warte, ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że Aomine miał co do niego rację. Nic się nie zmienił od czasów gimnazjum. Inni urośli w siłę, podszkolili swoje zdolności i weszli na wyższy poziom. A on? Nadal jedyne, co potrafił to podawanie piłek i umiejętność odwracania od siebie uwagi. Dla członków dawnej drużyny był przewidywalny, bo znali jego grę.

* * *

Przegrana bolała. Na dodatek był uziemiony na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Lekarz zabronił mu się forsować i nawet myśleć o koszykówce. Jeśli chciał, by jego nogi były znowu w pełni sprawne miał zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek większej aktywności. Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Był przecież koszykarzem do cholery. Co niby miał robić, jeśli nie mógł grać? Z frustracji zaczął chodzić nerwowo po domu, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując się przed złamaniem zakazu. A i tak nie wiedział ile wytrzyma.

Niespodziewanym odwróceniem uwagi okazało się dziecko, które podrzuciła mu kuzynka, wyjaśniając, że musi na tydzień wrócić do Ameryki i coś załatwić. Zanim zdążył mrugnąć już jej nie było, a on miał w domu pięcioletniego chłopca. Miał przerąbane. Nie wiedział co takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, ale musiało to być coś paskudnego, skoro teraz wszystko zwalało mu się na głowę. Plusem całej sytuacji było jednak to, że zajmując się Mashiro nie miał czasu, by myśleć o przegranej i kontuzji.

Westchnął ciężko na samą myśl, że nie grał od czterech dni. Dla niego to była niemal wieczność! Spojrzał na śpiącego na kanapie chłopca i ruszył do kuchni zrobić obiad. Wyjmował właśnie produkty z lodówki, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj nikogo. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i poszedł otworzyć. Zaraz też zamarł, widząc kto stoi w progu.

\- Kagamicchi!

\- Kise? Co ty tu robisz? – spytał zdziwiony, zastanawiając się, co takiego skłoniło asa Kaijo do odwiedzenia go w domu.

\- Przyszedłem do Kurokocchiego! – zawołał blondyn, nie zrażony jego sceptycznym nastawieniem, wpraszając się do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Kagami podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na promieniującego radością chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach. W końcu mruknął:

\- I niby dlaczego przychodzisz z tym do mnie?

Kise zmieszał się i na chwilę przestał błyskać dokoła uśmiechem. Wręcz przeciwnie, przybrał wyjątkowo poważny wyraz twarzy, który Kagami widział u niego tylko kilka razy, a i to głownie podczas meczu.

\- Nie ma go u ciebie – ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał, wprawiając Kagamiego w jeszcze większą dezorientację.

\- A miał być?

\- Wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem – mamrotał do siebie Kise, chodząc nerwowo po przedpokoju.

Kagami był zaintrygowany i, do czego nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed sobą, zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem chłopaka. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że czymkolwiek tak bardzo denerwował się Kise, miało to jakiś związek z Kuroko. Westchnął i zaciągnął chłopaka do kuchni. Posadził go przy stole i opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko, zapytał:

\- Co się stało?

Kise spojrzał na niego zbolałym wzrokiem, przeczesują ręką włosy.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z Kurokocchim?

\- Po meczu z Touou. – Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie odniesionej porażki.

\- I nie przyszło ci do głowy, by się z nim skontaktować? – zdumiał się Kise. – Myślałem, że się przyjaźnicie, że jesteście partnerami na boisku.

\- Oczywiście, że się przyjaźnimy – żachnął się Kagami, niecierpliwie stukając palcami po blacie. – Mam szlaban na treningi, nie mogę biegać, o skakaniu nawet nie mówiąc. Po co miałem mu zawracać głowę i przeszkadzać w treningach?

Kise westchnął, ze znużeniem przeciągając ręką po twarzy. Kagami musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dziwiło go zachowanie modela. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i nie był tak promienny jak zawsze, co od razu zapaliło w jego głowie czerwoną lampkę. Do tego wydawał się cały czas czymś martwić.

\- Kurokocchi zniknął – przyznał w końcu ponuro. – Jego rodzice są przekonani, że wyjechał na obóz treningowy z drużyną, gdy jednak zadzwoniłem do waszego kapitana dowiedziałem się, że nie mają żadnego obozu, a Kurokocchi jest z tobą. Podobno chciał ci dotrzymać towarzystwa i omówić z tobą jak może poprawić swoją grę. Teraz jednak widzę, że tu go nie ma. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie może być! – Sfrustrowany odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

Kagami przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Kuroko będzie kogoś okłamywał. To nadal nie wyjaśniało jednak dlaczego Kise był tak zmartwiony, każdy w końcu czasem potrzebował trochę czasu dla siebie, by pomyśleć. Gdy mu o tym powiedział, Kise potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz – mruknął, odwracając się do okna. – Kurokocchi i Aominecchi byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, praktycznie nie można ich było zobaczyć oddzielnie. Koszykówka była dla nich najważniejsza i to właśnie to ich do siebie zbliżyło. Potem jednak Aominecchi zaczął się zmieniać. – Spojrzał na niego ponuro. – Twierdził, że jedynym, który może go pokonać jest on sam, zresztą sam go słyszałeś. Przestał grać zespołowo i odwrócił się od Kurokocchiego. Nie potrzebował go już, w końcu był w stanie wygrywać sam. Kurokocchi cierpiał widząc jak Aominecchi się od niego oddala, ale nic nie mówił, no bo co miał powiedzieć? Aominecchi oddalił się od wszystkich z drużyny. To przez niego Kurokocchi znienawidził koszykówkę i nie chciał więcej grać. Tym bardziej, że Aominecchi zaczął podważać grę Kurokocchiego, mówiąc, że sam nic nie zdziała.

Kagami drgął, słysząc to. Wiedział, że mecz z Touou był dla Kuroko ważny, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że to przez Aomine Kuroko prawie zrezygnował z koszykówki. Nagle w zupełnie innym świetle zobaczył jego determinację i łzy bezsilności. To chyba jednak nie była tylko frustracja wywołana przegraną, jak myślał dotychczas. Zaraz też przypomniał sobie wszystkie ostre słowa, które Aomine skierował do błękitnowłosego w czasie meczu i poczuł się źle. Powinien wcześniej zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Potarł nerwowo kark i spojrzał zdesperowany na Kise, mając nadzieję, że ten choć podejrzewa, gdzie mógł udać się Kuroko. Blondyn jednak wpatrywał się tylko uporczywie w ekran swojego telefonu, przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę.

\- Kise, wiesz… - zaczął Kagami, jednak nie dokończył, bo Kise w tym samym momencie z determinacją na twarzy przyłożył telefon do ucha i po chwili zawołał do niego:

\- Momoicchi! Mam pytanie! Znasz jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógł pojechać Kurokocchi? – Kagami w napięciu przypatrywał się blondynowi, próbując po jego reakcji odgadnąć, co mówiła dziewczyna. – Nie, oczywiście, że nic się nie stało! – Kise zaśmiał się i Kagami był pod wrażeniem jego aktorstwa. – Kurokocchi chciał pobyć sam po ostatnim meczu, ale drużyna się o niego martwi. – Kise słuchał przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym przytaknął i pospiesznie zakończył rozmowę.

\- I co, wiesz gdzie jest? – Kagami przypatrywał mu się uważnie.

\- Jego dziadek ma chatkę w lesie, na obrzeżach Tokio. Momoicchi jest pewna, że jest właśnie tam.

Kagami wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedzieć kiedy zaczął wstrzymywać i mruknął:

\- Walnij go ode mnie.

\- Ja? – Zdziwił się Kise. – Przecież mam niedługo mecz! Kagamicchi, ty musisz pojechać!

\- No chyba żartujesz! – zawołał oburzony. – Jak nie ty, to niech pojedzie Momoi, myślałem, że jej na nim zależy. – Poruszył zabawnie brwiami, na co Kise tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie są parą, wbrew temu na co wygląda. Poza tym, jej drużyna też ma za kilka dni mecz – przypomniał mu, na co Kagami skrzywił się z niechęcią. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że mieli mecz, w końcu gdyby nie ich przegrana, to Seirin brałoby w nim udział. Zerknął na ponownie zdeterminowanego blondyna i miał mu właśnie wyjaśnić, że nie może jechać, gdy do kuchni wszedł Mashiro, pocierając piąstką oko.

\- Tai-chan, kto to? – spytał mały, wdrapując mu się na kolana i patrząc niepewnie na obcego.

\- To mój kolega, Kise – mruknął, poprawiając mu ubranie. Zwrócił się do blondyna: - Jak widzisz mam pod opieką małego.

Kise jednak nie uznał dzieciaka za przeszkodę, wręcz przeciwnie. Zanim Kagami zdążył mrugnąć, ten już zaczął opowiadać małemu o wycieczce. Zazgrzytał zębami i musiał użyć całej swojej samokontroli, by nie wywalić blondyna z domu. Na dodatek dzieciak podchwycił pomysł wycieczki i wszelkie próby zmiany tematu spełzły na niczym. Po prostu pięknie.

* * *

Przeklinając pod nosem wziął dzieciaka na ręce i ruszył mozolnie do przodu, próbując się przedrzeć przez coraz większe zwały śniegu. Kise powinien się cieszyć, że był daleko, bo w tej chwili był gotowy go udusić. W swoim genialnym planie, blondyn nie przewidział pogody, a ta postanowiła jak najbardziej wszystko utrudnić. Rozejrzał się dookoła i ze zdenerwowaniem zacisnął usta. Coraz bardziej sypało, na dodatek mocno wiało przez co widoczność była niemal zerowa. Do tego wszystkiego oczywiście było ciemno, bo jakże inaczej. I jak on miał do cholera znaleźć jakąś małą chatkę w lesie, skoro ledwo widział otaczające go drzewa? Poprawił sobie chłopca w ramionach i z determinacją ruszył do przodu. Było już za późno, by się wycofać. Z każdą chwilą był pewien, że silny wiatr zapowiadał zamieć, a to znaczyło, że nie mieli czasu, by wracać na pociąg. Pozostało im tylko przeć do przodu z nadzieją, że w końcu znajdą domek. Nawet nie chciał myśleć co z nimi będzie, gdy się okaże, że Kuroko w nim nie ma. Przy tak niskiej temperaturze i całym tym śniegu nie wyszliby raczej z tego cało. Zaklął po raz kolejny. Był wściekły, że dał się na to namówić. Od początku wiedział, że to był zły pomysł. Trzeba było słuchać swojego instynktu.

\- Cholara! – warknął, podnosząc się z zaspy w którą wpadł.

Teraz obaj z Mashiro byli cali ze śniegu. Otrzepał ich choć trochę, co w sumie nie miało żadnego sensu, skoro cały czas sypał śnieg. Z niepokojem zauważył, że Mashiro ma lekko sine usta. Opatulił go więc bardziej i przyciskając go do swojej piersi, ruszył jeszcze szybciej, wkładając w to całą swoją energię. Ta pieprzona chatka powinna gdzieś tu być. Tylko co z tego, skoro wszystko wokół było białe. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać nawet przed sobą, ale zaczął się martwić na poważnie. O ile sam byłby pewnie w stanie gdzieś się schować i przeczekać śnieżycę, o tyle wiedział, że mały tego nie wytrzyma.

Zastanawiał się już nad wezwaniem jakiejś pomocy, choć w sumie nawet nie wiedział czy na tym odludziu był zasięg, gdy wpadł na coś. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, owo coś okazało się być ścianą domku. Z nową nadzieją zaczął się przesuwać wzdłuż ściany, szukając drzwi. Jednocześnie próbował odegnać od siebie pesymistyczne myśli, które podpowiadały mu, że gdyby ktoś był w środku, widziałby jakieś światło lub dym. Z drugiej strony cudem było, że widział własny nos. Gdy w końcu wymacał klamkę nacisnął ją, ale ta nie ustąpiła. Zdenerwowany załomotał do drzwi, a gdy nic się nie stało ponowił próbę. W końcu, gdy już myślał, że naprawdę mają pecha, drzwi otworzyły się znienacka przez co wpadli do środka. Kagami dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zdołał przekręcić się tak, by upaść na plecy i nie przygnieść trzymanego w ramionach Mashiro. Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w sufit i chłonąc ciepło, które powoli zaczęło do niego napływać. Szczerze mówiąc mógłby tak leżeć, niczego więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował.

\- Kagami-kun?

Wzdrygnął się widząc nad sobą głowę błękitnowłosego. Zaraz też zamrugał gwałtownie, potrząsnął głową i szybko zerwał się z podłogi. Kuroko musiał poczekać, miał pod opieką dzieciaka. Szybko się rozebrał i sadzając małego na jednym z foteli zaczął zdejmować z niego kolejne warstwy. Dzieciak był wyraźnie śpiący i zmarznięty. Zacisnął usta i opatulił go w leżący obok fotela koc. Miał nadzieję, że się nie rozchoruje przez tę eskapadę.

\- Kagami-kun, zrobiłem kakao.

Jak spod ziemi wyrósł koło nich Kuroko, podając mu parujący kubek. Wziął go i ostrożnie podał Mashiro, nakazując:

\- Wypij i zaraz pójdziesz spać.

Gdy chłopiec skinął lekko głową i posłusznie wziął od niego kubek, Kagami mógł w końcu spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Zaraz też zmarszczył brwi. Zwykle jako tako ułożone włosy były w nieładzie, tak samo jak ubranie, które miał na sobie. Najbardziej jednak zmartwiła go jego bladość i wyraźnie zaczerwienione oczy, które wpatrywały się teraz w niego z zainteresowaniem. Odchrząknął, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. W końcu niezręczną ciszę przerwał Kuroko:

\- Co tu robisz? I kim jest to dziecko?

Kagami zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nagle mając ochotę nawrzeszczeć na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Powstrzymał go przed tym tylko fakt, że Mashiro był tuż obok. Zamiast tego, wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

\- Może ty pierwszy powiesz, co tu do cholery robisz? I czemu wszystkich okłamałeś?

Kuroko odwrócił wzrok i Kagami musiał przyznać, że chyba pierwszy raz widział go zmieszanego. Był to dziwny widok. Przypominał mu, że zawsze niewzruszony chłopak też miał emocje, tak jak wszyscy inni. Westchnął, przeczesując ręką włosy. Chyba powinien podejść do tego na spokojnie. Tak, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Co miał mu niby powiedzieć? Najchętniej wygarnąłby mu, że jest idiotą, skoro przejmuje się takim kretynem jak Aomine, ale to chyba tylko by wszystko pogorszyło. Cholera, nie znał się na takich rzeczach. Kise lub Momoi pewnie wiedzieliby co zrobić, zamiast tego zostawili wszystko w jego rękach, licząc na jakiś pierzony cud.

\- Kagami-kun – odezwał się Kuroko, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

Wziął uspokajający oddech i opowiedział mu o tym jak Kise go szukał, a Momoi podpowiedziała, gdzie może być. Przez moment wydawało mu się nawet, że dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy, zaraz jednak znowu stała się ona beznamiętna. Jak on tego nie znosił!

* * *

Plus śnieżycy był taki, że Kuroko nie mógł nic poradzić na ich obecność, bo przecież nie wyrzuci ich ot, tak na zewnątrz. Musiał się więc pogodzić z tym, że na trochę z nim zostaną, co oczywiście było Kagamiemu bardzo na rękę.

\- Kagami-kun, mam tylko jedno łóżko – oświadczył nagle Kuroko, po tym jak już położyli małego na górze w dziecięcym łóżku. Kagamiemu przeszło przez myśl, że pewnie kiedyś był to pokój Kuroko.

\- Mogę spać na kanapie – mruknął i rozejrzał się bezwiednie dookoła.

Nagle dotarło do niego, że w salonie nie było kanapy. Stały tylko fotele. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Kuroko, który przypatrywał mu się z lekkim uśmieszkiem, czającym się w kąciku ust. Potarł zakłopotany kark. Nie przewidział tego. Tak na dobrą sprawę w ogóle nie myślał o tym co zrobi, gdy już się tu dostanie.

\- Będę spał na podłodze – powiedział w końcu, gdy milczenie stało się uporczywe.

\- W nocy jest zimno – zaoponował Kuroko i zanim Kagami zdążył coś powiedzieć, dodał: - Możemy spać razem.

* * *

Leżał nieruchomo na skraju wąskiego łóżka, próbując się zmusić do zaśnięcia. Co oczywiście wcale nie było takie łatwe. Ostatni raz dzielił z kimś posłanie w Ameryce, gdy nocował u Himuro. Mieli wtedy po 11 lat i robili wszystko, byle tylko nie zasnąć. Tym razem jednak wspólne spanie miało w sobie coś krępującego. Nie wiedział czy chodziło o to, że byli już prawie dorośli, czy o to, że po drugiej stronie łóżka leżał właśnie Kuroko.

Zmienił pozycję, układając się przodem do błękitnowłosego i naciągając sobie kołdrę aż po brodę. Z jakiegoś powodu całe zmęczenie z niego wyparowało i zamiast spać leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w tył głowy Kuroko. Zastanawiał się czy chłopak spał, czy tak jak on próbował się zmusić do zaśnięcia. Sądząc po zaczerwienionych oczach, które zauważył u niego wcześniej, nie był tak spokojny za jakiego chciał przed nim uchodzić. Nie spodziewał się po nim tak emocjonalnego zachowania. Zawsze poważny i skupiony wydawał się mieć pod kontrolą całe swoje życie. Niby była cała ta sprawa z porzuceniem koszykówki, ale myślał o tym raczej jak o jednorazowym wybryku. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale martwił się o niego. Westchnął cicho i zirytowany wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, zaciskając mocno oczy. Chciał wreszcie zasnąć.

* * *

Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia zaskakiwanym. Zwykle to on był tym, który wprawiał ludzi w zakłopotanie swoim niespodziewanym pojawieniem się. Tak czy inaczej, gdyby miał zgadywać komu uda się go zaskoczyć i w jaki sposób, na pewno nie wpadłby na to, że zrobi to Kagami, wpadając do jego domku w lesie w środku zamieci. I to z dzieckiem na rękach! Powiedzieć, że był oszołomiony, to niedopowiedzenie. Tylko lata praktyki pozwoliły mu zachować spokój i beznamiętną twarz. Szybko też zrozumiał, że jego odosobnienie zostało trwale zakłócone. Przy takiej pogodzie nie było mowy, by jego niespodziewani goście wyszli za próg wcześniej jak za kilka dni. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Pragnienie samotności nie było chyba czymś aż tak skomplikowanym, by je uszanować, prawda? A jednak Kagami, Kise i Momoi nie wahali się, by zakłócić jego spokój. Chciał się na nich gniewać i być może gdzieś w środku chował do nich pewną urazę. Jednocześnie jednak czuł dziwne ciepło na myśl, że Kagami postanowił przedzierać się przez zamieć, by go odnaleźć. Co, biorąc pod uwagę chłopca, którego ze sobą przywlókł, było raczej głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. Kagami twierdził wprawdzie, że wpadł, bo się nudził w domu, ale Kuroko znał go już wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć kiedy go okłamywał. Poza tym uważne spojrzenie, którym go obrzucił na samym początku, dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, że martwił się o niego. Było to miłe. Zwykle ludzie go ignorowali, zapominając o nim lub wierząc, że sam jest sobie w stanie ze wszystkim poradzić. Na tym mu przecież zależało, bardzo się starał, by pozostać niewidocznym i zlać się z tłumem. Tak było łatwiej. Mógł dzięki temu uniknąć wielu nieciekawych sytuacji i przede wszystkim miał możliwość obserwowania innych. Kagami jednak zdawał się poświęcać mu więcej uwagi od pozostałych. Nie to, że nie mógł go zaskoczyć czy zniknąć mu z oczu, robił to przecież nagminnie, strasznie go tym irytując. Jednak niezależnie od tego czy akurat go widział czy nie Kagami wydawał się o nim cały czas pamiętać. Kuroko coraz częściej widział jak chłopak rozgląda się, szukając go. To było nieco dziwne i nie bardzo na początku wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Zwykle ludzie po prostu o nim zapominali, przypominając sobie o jego istnieniu w momencie gdy był im potrzebny lub gdy się przed nimi pojawiał. Jedyną osobą, która kiedyś tak jak Kagami go szukała i o nim myślała był Aomine. To jednak było dawno i Kuroko wiedział, że dzisiaj nie znaczył zbyt wiele dla dawnego przyjaciela. Czy jednak znaczyło to, że Kagami był mu równie bliski, co kiedyś Aomine? Nie wiedział i nie był do końca pewny czy chce się dowiedzieć.

* * *

Nadal nieprzytomny ubrał się i zajrzał do pokoju w którym położyli Mashiro. Dzieciaka nie było już jednak w łóżku i Kagami miał nadzieję, że jest z Kuroko. Ziewnął, szeroko otwierając usta, po czym przecierając zaspane oczy zszedł do kuchni. Zaraz też zatrzymał się w progu, obserwując scenę jaką zastał. Mashiro klęczał na krześle, obok którego stał Kuroko. Mały z zaangażowaniem mieszał coś w misce, podczas gdy błękitnowłosy dosypywał coś do niej. Obaj rozmawiali o czymś wesoło, co chwilę się śmiejąc. Do tego cali byli w mące, tak samo jak stół wokół nich. Kagami mimo swoich starań nie mógł pozostać cicho i już chwilę później zwijał się ze śmiechu, który tylko przybrał na sile, gdy obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Co wy tak właściwie robicie? – wykrztusił w końcu z siebie, podchodząc do nich, w przelocie czochrając włosy dzieciaka.

\- Tai-chi! – zaraz zawołał Mashiro, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. - Robimy z Tet-chanem naleśniki! – Pokazał umorusanym palcem na papkę w misce.

\- Naleśniki, mówisz? – Uniósł sceptycznie brwi, zerkając na składniki rozstawione dookoła. – I jak wam idzie? – Spojrzał na Mashiro, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Kuroko.

\- Całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział z powagą błękitnowłosy. Zaraz jednak rzucił okiem na masę w misce. – Choć nie jestem pewien czy nie pomieszaliśmy proporcji – przyznał.

\- Jestem tego niemal pewien! – zaśmiał się Kagami, biorąc od niego trzepaczkę i sprawdzając gęstość ciasta. – Mogę wam pomóc? – zapytał, mając przeczucie, że w innym wypadku to się może skończyć w najlepszym razie niejadalnymi naleśnikami.

\- Tai-chan, będziesz smażył naleśniki? – zawołał podekscytowany Mashiro. – Takie jak w domu?

Kagami speszył się czując na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok Kuroko, więc tylko wymamrotał odpowiedź, głośniej dodając:

\- Mashiro, wlej tu więcej mleka. Ok, już wystarczy. Dobrze, teraz to wymieszaj, tylko ostrożnie…

* * *

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiliście taki bałagan przy zwykłych naleśnikach – zauważył Kagami, ścierając pozostałości mąki z jednej z szafek.

\- Mashiro mieszał bardzo energicznie – przyznał Kuroko, uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie.

Kagami szybko stwierdził, że Kuroko świetnie dogaduje się z dziećmi. Jadąc tutaj trochę się martwił tym jak Mashiro zareaguje na obcą mu osobę, ale o dziwo szybko złapali ze sobą kontakt i teraz zachowywali się jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał wrażenie, że obecność dzieciaka w jakiś sposób pomaga Kuroko.

\- Kagami-kun?

Wzdrygnął się lekko, słysząc głos chłopaka i szybko skupił na nim wzrok, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Nadal mi nie powiedziałeś dlaczego tu jesteś – stwierdził chłopak, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Kagami zmieszał się lekko. Co miał powiedzieć? Przecież nie powie mu, że się o niego martwił! To nawet w jego myślach brzmiało niedorzecznie. Choć z drugiej strony, przecież to właśnie robili przyjaciele, czyż nie? Podniósł na niego wzrok, przypatrując się jego bladej twarzy, rozczochranym włosom i przeszywającym oczom. Naprawdę nie sądził, że chłopak może być jeszcze bledszy niż był wcześniej, a jednak dowód na to miał przed sobą.

\- Jadłeś coś w ogóle przez te cztery dni? – zapytał znienacka, zaraz łapiąc się za usta i spuszczając wzrok. Naprawdę powiedział to na głos?

Odchrząknął i wytłumaczył, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku:

\- Jesteś bledszy niż byłeś.

Kuroko milczał, więc Kagami w końcu zerknął na niego speszony. Chłopak obserwował go z czymś nieokreślonym w oczach.

\- Nie byłem głodny – stwierdził cicho po chwili, opuszczając głowę i zaciskając mocno dłonie na blacie stołu.

Kagami skrzywił się lekko na to oświadczenie. Chłopak mógł się rozchorować jeśli zaniedbywał tak ważne rzeczy jak jedzenie. Po raz kolejny utwierdził się w tym, że decyzja o przyjechaniu tu była dobra. Już on dopilnuje, by Kuroko jadł i przestał się zamartwiać. Z tym postanowieniem otworzył lodówkę, mówiąc przez ramię:

\- Zrobię obiad. Zajmiesz się małym?

\- Dobrze – przytaknął i zniknął, zanim Kagami zdążył coś dodać.

* * *

\- Cholera – mruknął i zaraz dodał głośniej – Przecież widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Oczy ci się same zamykają, więc nie marudź i kładź się spać. Jutro też jest dzień.

\- Ale ja nie chcę – jęknął Mashiro, rzucając się na łóżku. – Chcę bawić się w chowanego z Tet-chanem! – zawył, wykrzywiając usta w podkowę.

Kagami tracił powoli cierpliwość i naprawdę miał ochotę wrzasnąć na dzieciaka, by się zamknął i spał. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli doprowadzi go do płaczu będzie go musiał uspokajać przez najbliższą godzinę. Jęknął, przeczesując z frustracją włosy. Zwykle Mashiro kładł się bez problemu, ale tak bardzo spodobała mu się zabawa z Kuroko, że dalej chciał się bawić i za nic nie chciał dać się przekonać, że przecież pobawią się też jutro.

\- Mashiro-chan. – Kuroko wyrósł nagle koło nich jak spod ziemi i teraz wpatrywał się łagodnie w chłopca. – My też zaraz idziemy spać – wyjaśnił i zaraz dodał, unosząc kącik ust – Im prędzej zaśniesz, tym prędzej będzie nowy dzień.

Kagami spojrzał ostrożnie na Mashiro, ciekawy czy błękitnowłosemu uda się w ten sposób nakłonić go do spania. O dziwo, jego słowa zdawały się działać, bo dzieciak tylko pokiwał głową i posłusznie zamknął oczy. Normalnie nie do wiary. I pomyśleć, że spędził ostatnie pół godziny na bezcelowych próbach, podczas gdy wystarczyło kilka słów od Kuroko. Prychnął cicho i wyszedł z pokoju z Kuroko zaraz za sobą.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – mruknął. – Myślałem, że będę tam sterczał całą noc.

\- Tak to właśnie wyglądało.

\- Właśnie… Czekaj! Że co? – spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz?

\- Ja? Mylisz się, Kagami-kun.

* * *

Znowu nie potrafił zasnąć, ale to był jednak męczący dzień. Przez połowę czasu miał wrażenie, że opiekuje się dwójką dzieci, a nie tylko jednym. No, może trochę przesadzał. Pomijając bałagan zrobiony w kuchni czuł się tak tylko przy posiłkach, kiedy to obu musiał zmuszać do jedzenia. Kuroko zdawał się żyć na shake'ach i jogurtach i przekonanie go, by zjadł normalny obiad wymagało małego cudu. Ha, na szczęście Kagami był równie uparty, co on. A nawet chyba bardziej, bo w końcu dopiął swego i obaj zjedli po małej porcji. No, a potem musieli zabawiać Mashiro, co bez telewizora i wychodzenia z domku było bardzo męczące i wymagało wszystkich pokładów siły. Zdążył już zapomnieć jak męcząca była opieka nad małym dzieckiem. Z tą myślą zasnął.

Ręka zsunęła mu się z łóżka, uderzając o podłogę, co go obudziło. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na Kuroko. A raczej na miejsce w którym ten powinien leżeć. Zmarszczył brwi i przeklinając pod nosem wyszedł z pokoju. Sprawdził łazienkę, ale nikogo tam nie było. Gdzie on mógł poleźć o tej porze? Zszedł po cichu na dół i rozejrzał się. W kuchni go nie było, widział ją dobrze ze schodów. Musiał być więc w salonie. Ostrożnie podszedł do wejścia do pomieszczenia i zajrzał do środka. Po chwili zauważył w poblasku ognia skuloną na fotelu postać. Westchnął i wszedł do środka, podchodząc do niego. Gdy już stanął przed fotelem dotarło do niego, że Kuroko spał. Zaraz dostrzegł opuchnięte oczy i zaschnięte łzy na jego twarzy. Poczuł jak rośnie w nim złość. W tej chwili miał ochotę porządnie przywalić Aomine za to, że Kuroko się przez niego zadręczał. Zacisnął zęby i ostrożnie podniósł chłopaka, opierając sobie jego głowę na ramieniu. Po chwili ostrożnie położył go do łóżka, kładąc się zaraz obok i przykrywając go dokładnie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego twarz. W czasie snu nie widniała na niej beznamiętna maska, którą ten wkładał każdego dnia. Teraz była spokojna i delikatna. Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, zaraz zamierając z ciągle uniesioną ręką. Nie był pewien czy troska, którą czuł w stosunku do chłopaka była właściwa. Gniew, który go przejmował, gdy widział jego łzy był cholernie intensywny i przerażało go to. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zależało mu na tym, by Kuroko był znowu tym irytującym go niebieskim diabłem. Teraz snuł się tylko niczym prawdziwe widmo. Może i bawiłoby go to porównanie, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak wyraźnie zmagał się ze sobą. A on nie wiedział jak mógłby mu pomóc. Ale zrobi to, choćby miał się stać jego cieniem i nie odstępować go na krok, pomoże mu i sprawi, że ten zapomni o słowach Aomine. Przysunął się do niego i objął go, przyciskając do siebie. Był tu dla niego.

* * *

Już w momencie, gdy się obudził wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Leżał w łóżku, a przecież w nocy zszedł na dół i siedział przed kominkiem. Nie pamiętał, by wchodził z powrotem do góry. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Kagami zauważył, że go nie ma i zszedł po niego, a potem zaniósł go do łóżka. Zmieszał się na samą myśl, że ktoś niósł go we śnie. Westchnął i w końcu otworzył oczy, chcąc wstać. Zaraz jednak zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że ktoś obejmuje go ciasno w pasie. Co więcej głowę, zamiast na poduszce miał na piersi Kagamiego. Zarumienił się, wyobrażając sobie jak muszą wyglądać. Odetchnął głęboko i próbował się wyplątać z uścisku, ale chłopak mocno go trzymał i wyglądało na to, że nie ma zamiaru puszczać go w najbliższym czasie. Znieruchomiał, postanawiając poczekać aż ten się obudzi. Przy okazji był ciekawy jego reakcji na tę sytuację.

* * *

Jęknął cicho, budząc się. Czuł się nawet wypoczęty, choć w sumie chętnie pospałby dłużej. Rozważał to właśnie, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnią próbę zrobienia śniadania w wykonaniu Kuroko i Mashiro. Może lepiej będzie jednak wstać, przynajmniej będzie mniej do sprzątania. Tym bardziej, że Kuroko pewnie już wstał, a kto wie co mu przyjdzie do głowy. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok, czy chłopak już wstał. Zaraz też wybałuszył oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że Kuroko dalej jest w łóżku, w dodatku w jego objęciach. Zarumienił się i szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok, wypuszczając go z uścisku.

\- Dzień dobry, Kagami-kun.

Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na błękitnowłosego, który podniósł głowę z jego piersi i teraz wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów i Kagami nagle zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego blada skóra jest tak miękka na jaką wygląda. Podniósł dłoń i zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Co się z nim w ogóle działo? Skąd te absurdalne myśli? Spojrzał w błękitne oczy i zadrżał. Nie wiedział czym było to, co właśnie czuł, ale sprawiało, że robiło mu się gorąco.

\- Rumienisz się, Kagami-kun - stwierdził Kuroko, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

I nagle, zupełnie jakby dotyk błękitnowłosego coś w nim wyzwolił, Kagami pochylił się i pocałował go. Właściwie było to tylko delikatne zetknięcie warg, ale sam fakt, że to zrobił sprawił, że zadrżał i spojrzał na przyjaciela z przerażeniem. Co on do cholery wyrabiał? Przyłożył rękę do ust i, uciekając wzrokiem, zaczął mamrotać nieskładne przeprosiny.

\- Lubię cię, Kagami-kun - przerwał mu Kuroko i gdy Kagami poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem, zobaczył, że kąciki jego ust są uniesione. Spojrzał mu w oczy i aż wciągnął powietrze, widząc ich wyraz.

Być może faktycznie zdoła sprawić, by Kuroko przestał się zamartwiać.

\- Kagami-kun, myślę, że Mashiro już się obudził - stwierdził po chwili błękitnowłosy i widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, skinął w stronę drzwi.

Faktycznie, w drzwiach stał zaspany chłopiec, który zerkał na nich, pocierając piąstkami oczy.

\- Pora na śniadanie! - zawołał Kagami, zrywając się z łóżka i przy okazji zrywając całą kołdrę z Kuroko. - Chodźcie, zrobimy coś dobrego. Może nawet użyjemy do tego jogurtu - rzucił w stronę Kuroko, który tylko uśmiechnął się lekko na jego słowa.

KONIEC


End file.
